


Through the Night.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [21]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Bedside Vigil, Bedside Vigils, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Dimitri watches with intent as he observes Jim's breathing, the shuddering rise and fall of his chest, through the darkness of their bedroom. Jim's cold hadn't gotten any better since it started, and Dimitri had taken a few days off work to take care of him while he fought it off with time and spoonfuls of cold medicine. They both started to worry when, despite the medicine, his cold wasn't going away.That was when the doctor had diagnosed Jim with acute pneumonia and had ordered plenty of liquids to drink and some rest. Dimitri has made sure that he follows the doctor's orders to a T.Jim lets out a couple of wet coughs in his sleep, and Dimitri pulls him into his arms, running his fingers through his husband's hair. He calmly rubs Jim's back, and the other snuggles into his side, whimpering. Dimitri shushes him softly."It's alright," he whispers, placing a kiss to the top of Jim's head, "I'm right here..."
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Through the Night.

Dimitri instantly sits in the chair he's set next to Jim's side of the bed after having done some of the paperwork that his boss had assigned to him. Listening to his love's raspy breathing is heartwrenching, and he wishes that there was something he could do to help Jim through his suffering. The only thing he can do, however, is to stay by his side and make him feel a little more comfortable.

He rests his chin on his palm, propping his head up as he puts his elbow against an empty spot on the mattress, looking around at their bedroom. The faint light seeping in through the hallway from the dimmed bulb, which they keep on to make potential burglars think that there are people home at night to deter them, casts a slight shadow of something that Dimitri can't really make out. Other than that, it's pitch black, the way they both like it. They find it comforting and soothing, plus it makes for some hilarious moments during sex.

His free hand, which rested across his legs, subconsciously brushes very lightly against Jim's bare arm. The heat from his fever radiates off of his skin, and he'd had to strip down to his underwear tonight in hopes of cooling off, along with the help of the fan that's stationed at the foot of the bed.

Dammit, his fever's probably gotten worse since dinner.

Dimitri watches with intent as he observes Jim's breathing, the shuddering rise and fall of his chest, through the darkness of their bedroom. Jim's cold hadn't gotten any better since it started, and Dimitri had taken a few days off work to take care of him while he fought it off with time and spoonfuls of cold medicine. They both started to worry when, despite the medicine, his cold wasn't going away.

That was when the doctor had diagnosed Jim with acute pneumonia and had ordered plenty of liquids to drink and some rest. Dimitri has made sure that he follows the doctor's orders to a T.

Jim lets out a couple of wet coughs in his sleep, and Dimitri pulls him into his arms, running his fingers through his husband's hair. He calmly rubs Jim's back, and the other snuggles into his side, whimpering. Dimitri shushes him softly.

"It's alright," he whispers, placing a kiss to the top of Jim's head, "I'm right here..."

He notices Jim smile slightly, and the younger soon falls back to sleep, his breathing still shaky and raspy but a little more relaxed.

* * *

It's 4:45 in the morning when Dimitri checks the time on his watch, and he realizes that he hasn't gotten up at all throughout the night, nor has he fallen asleep. Jim is still sleeping, though, albeit restlessly, tossing and turning. He'd gotten entangled in the blankets once, which Dimitri had moved to the end of the bed after discovering that it made his fever climb even higher.

He thinks about moving back to his desk and continuing the paperwork, which has to be brought back to his place of work by 10, but he doesn't want to leave Jim's side for a second, even if it means he has to hastily finish by 6. He's not leaving until Jim wakes up.

An hour passes, then two, then three, until at 7:15 exactly, when Jim rolls over and slowly opens his eyes, and Dimitri, despite the bags under his eyes, gives his love a warm smile.

"Morning," he says.

"G'morning..." Jim says raspily.

"How're you feeling?"

"Little bit better."

"I'm gonna go get the thermometer. Remember that if it reads anything above 104, we're going straight to the emergency room."

Dimitri doesn't wait for Jim to respond before going out to the kitchen and grabbing the thermometer from a cabinet. He brings it back into the bedroom and sticks it under Jim's tongue, waiting a few seconds. It beeps, and Dimitri looks it over, breathing a sigh of relief.

"100.7. It seems to have gone down from the 102.4 that it was before we went to bed."

"Did you sleep last night? Y'look tired."

Leave it to Jim to be more concerned for others despite his own health currently being shitty.

"No, I couldn't... I had to make sure you were okay throughout the night, baby," Dimitri responds honestly, suppressing a yawn.

Jim gives his husband a disapproving look. Dimitri gives him a kiss, and Jim's look melts away, being replaced by a tired smile.

"I'll get some rest after I get these papers done and to the office, okay? Promise." Dimitri's about to get up and go over to his desk to finish up like promised when Jim grabs his arm.

"Cross your heart."

Dimitri sighs and chuckles as he does so, and Jim lets him go. He does as he says, keeping his promise, and he and Jim snuggle for the rest of the day in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you guys, I can't believe I'm only four prompts away from being finished!! If anyone would like to comment any ideas for these next couple of prompts, that would be much appreciated:
> 
> Over-the-Shoulder Carry  
> Flashbacks  
> Lifted by the Neck (this one features Sinbad, btw!)  
> Mouth Stitched Shut


End file.
